Volume 6
|Sutōn Wōzu}} is the sixth volume of the Dr. Stone manga. Synopsis Volume Summary IMAGINE WALKING TO A WORLD WHERE EVERY LAST HUMAN HAS BEEN MYSTERIOUSLY TURNED TO STONE... Senku's father, the astronaut Byakuya, returned to Earth shortly after humanity turned to stone. What did he leave behind for his son to discover thousands of years later? In the meantime, Senku and the villagers have to contend with attackers from the Tsukasa Empire. The dire situation calls for drastic measures, so they start work on their strongest weapon yet... Chapters *Z=044 *Z=045 １(第一章最終話)|Epirōgu Obu Chaputā Ichi (Dai Isshō Saishō-wa)}} *Z=046 |Sutōn Wōzu|}} *Z=047 |Saiensu Bāsasu Pawā}} *Z=048 *Z=049 *Z=050 *Z=051 *Z=052 Author's Comment | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | For chapters 42-44, I used over 1,070 reference photos. It was brutal work for several weeks, but my staff and I poured out hearts into it. Why? I have special feelings for the Soyuz rockets and Baikonur base since one of my past series was set in Russia. In order to learn about the country's history, literature, food and mafia, I read Russian books, listened to Russian music and even tried cooking Russian food. After all, I know that i need to cultivate a certain love for a culture if I want to portray it. With that series, I tried to convey Russia's passion, loneliness and solemnity. In a way, doing this part of Dr. Stone revived my passion for Russia. I still haven't traveled there in person, but I hope to someday! |} |} | style="vertical-align:top; white-space:pre-line;" | I visited a spear dojo for research! This picture's small and it's hard to tell, but the spear on the left is blurry. The "pipe spear" has the spear itself going through a pope and just like Hyoga's it spins around. There's no blocking that! They even let me try it out. I got it to spin just fine, but pulling off an actual attack was another story. I need more training! |} |} Extra Pages Volume 6 Illustration.png|Illustration Volume 6 Character Page.png|Character Page Volume 6 Table of Contents.png Volume 6 Astronauts.png Volume 6 Glasses Designs.png Volume 6 Warrior Stats.png|Stats of Kinro, Kohaku, Magma and Hyoga Volume 6 Gens Garden.png|Gen maintains a garden Volume 6 Senku's Q&A Suika's Mask.png Volume 6 Senku's Q&A What Happened to the Dog.png|Senku explains what happened to the dog after its owner was petrified Volume 6 Cotton Candy.png|Kinro, Jasper and Turquoise try Cotton Candy for the first time Volume 6 Kohaku's Shield.png|Kohaku using her Shield without much care Volume 6 Spine and Authors Comments.png|Author's Comment Reception Volume 6 was published on July 4, 2018, during Japans Tankōbon ranking period of 2rd to 8th July 2018. Dr. Stone Volume 6 ranked 15/50 during that period selling an estimated 56,071 Tankōbon copies during its first week on sale.Dr. Stone Volume 6 sales from July 02 to July 08 2018 During its second and final week, it ranked 40/50 selling an estimated 20,822 totaling an estimated 76,893 sold Tankōbons of Dr. Stone Volume 6 during the period of July 02 to 15 July 2018.Dr. Stone Volume 6 sales from July 09 to July 15 2018 Reference Site Navigation Category:Volumes